


on a cloudy day without sunshine (you are my shining light)

by twiceinamillion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Help, I wrote this instead of studying, i don't know if this is romantic or platonic, this is my first fanfic for twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: based on twice's feel special mv! idk why but i really loved the scene between sana and dahyun alsdfjhjk they're so preTTY-i wrote this instead of studyingit's my first time writing fanfics about twice so i hope it's good and i hope yall like it! comments and feedback are appreciated <3edit: this is my first fic, it doesn't really represent my current quality, so take it with... a lot of salt, i guess(sorry!)





	1. no matter how the world brings me down

she sits outside the back door of the restaurant. her pink hair’s messy, resting on her shoulders, obscuring her leather jacket. she knows that it’s messy. that it looks like she let it dry without even combing it once.

which is ironic.

you know, cuz it’s raining.

the girl turns her attention to the raindrops splattering down around her. she can hear it pour down, roaring as it crashes onto the roof above. most of it lands on the ground though, and rebounds off, splattering onto her body, making her maroon boots wet. the leather jacket she wears is already dotted with tiny drops of water.

_she’s definitely washing those when she gets home,_ she thinks to herself.

behind her, the metal doors she’s leaning against feel insanely cold against her back, and damn the ground she’s sitting on is hard.

her ass hurts.

yeah, she knew, she shouldn’t have picked a spot like this to sit, but when the rain started pouring down this was the only place where she could shelter herself and not get soaked. the restaurant was closed, the lights all off.

_well, I guess it’s too late for a midnight snack anyways._

the rain gets heavier, and the people in front of her start walking faster, umbrellas clutched tightly in their cold (or she imagines they would be cold) hands.

_stupid_, she scolds herself mentally. _you should’ve brought one. then maybe you wouldn’t be stuck here. in the rain. _

but of course she knew, even in the thousands of alternate realities, there wasn’t gonna be one where she’d actually brought an umbrella. mostly cuz she made that hasty decision to go out. a girl needed some fresh air, after all.

well, not when the fresh air was filled with the aroma of rain.

she rolls her eyes internally at herself. of course she had made the decision to wander out here, on a walk, in the middle of the night. and of course she had paid no heed to the damn fact that, you know, she had felt water land on her face every couple seconds, and the sky had been as dark as it could ever be.

_stupid. stupid, stupid, stupid._

everyone’s walking past, and it’s so dark and they’re walking so fast that their bodies look like blurs and she can’t register their faces. the clothes they wear are dull colours, mostly monochrome – black suits, white collared shirts, dark blue jeans.

(well, close enough to monochrome.)

though even the umbrellas they hold show off greyish versions of what looks like they used to be bright pastel colours.

a faded blue. a dull pink. and just... grey.

she wonders if they all got the umbrellas from the same damn company. some company that makes umbrellas with colours that wash off over time. that would be amusing.

it looks like it’s gonna be a while till the rain stops. it’s getting pretty heavy, she observes.

she counts the umbrellas to pass the time.

one grey one.

two grey ones.

three grey ones.

_alright, this is getting boring._

the girl stops counting.

she leans in, supporting her upper body with her elbows, and her hands move to rest on her boot-clad knees.

_wish I brought my phone._ she murmurs mentally in her head. _but nooo, I had to be an idiot, I had to rush out here for some “fresh air” right in the middle of the night. and look where that got me. I thought I told myself I’d be less impulsive. _

_damn, what happened to that?_

pulling her knees up to her chest, she wraps her arms around her legs, hugging them in a way.

she looks vulnerable. she knows.

despite her, well, tough-looking leather jacket.

with that thought, the girl's lips curve upwards slightly, and she lowers her head to rest on her knees.

and quietly, sana waits for the rain to stop.


	2. even when hurtful words stab me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i bet you guys can tell what the final chapter's title is gonna be lmao

the blonde haired girl walks through the streets, her umbrella held loosely in one of her pale hands.

it’s raining.

the sounds of water hitting the ground fills the air constantly as she walks, the raindrops colliding with the fabric of her umbrella.

the sound is pleasant, somehow. it’s calming.

and she can’t help but feel a sense of peace as she listens to the soft drumming of the rain, and her thoughts wander off to faraway places.

quietly, she reminisces over how her friends gave her the nickname “dubu”, so many years back. (“dubu” meant tofu in english.)

because tofu was pale. and apparently she was pale too.

it was a cool nickname, she reflects.

_(well, not as good when you’re walking down a street in the middle of the night and your skin reflects off every single bit of light you come across.)_

she laughs to herself faintly.

then she feels the stare of someone else, and glances to the side.

in the distance, someone was already staring at that strange girl, laughing to herself at midnight in the middle of a dark street.

she looks away.

walking on the street, she passes by a huge amount of people. and boy, do their clothes look boring. like seriously, they’re all bland and dark, nothing but whites, blacks and greys.

there's nothing bright. at all.

then again maybe bright isn't that good of a thing when it's literally midnight.

strangely enough, she’d worn a denim jacket that night. white, glittering star designs adorned her left shoulder, and silver danced across her chest in a shimmering line. her collar was also glittery and shiny, and so was the ends of her sleeves.

_why did you choose to wear this outfit? _she wonders to herself. _what made you pick out this jacket, even? _

she was the brightest, shiniest person in the street. her jacket, her makeup (why had she even bothered to put on makeup when she was just going out on a walk??), even her skin, everything was shiny and bright and white-coloured. even her hair, of all things, was coloured a light blonde.

damn.

at this moment, the rain grows stronger. she can hear the sounds made by the raindrops grow louder as they splash onto the ground and rebound onto the lower part of her legs as she walks.

the puddles on the ground ripple as she steps into them.

she walks faster, clutching the blue handle of her brightly coloured umbrella. she knows she wouldn’t get trapped in the rain, but it wasn’t like she wanted to get any more wet.

with nothing else to think about, her thoughts wander to her umbrella.

speaking of which, why had she even bought it?

the damn thing was tri-coloured, of all things. white, pink and yellow strokes adorn it in a circular pattern.

it looked like a lollipop, she had to admit. she’d found it in a store a while back, and attracted to the bright colours and the pretty patterns, she’d just bought it on a whim.

_why did you even do that? _the girl reflects quietly.

_you already have a normal umbrella at home. _

then she realizes that it’s another thing making her the person that stood out the most in the area. the damn umbrella.

while hers is all bright and pink and stuff, everyone else’s is just… single coloured, dull, looking like someone had mixed some colourful paints together with an overwhelming amount of black paint.

great. now there were more reasons to make her get noticed.

the last thing she wanted.

she feels like she could already feel the people around her staring at her, thinking “why is this kid so flashy? it’s midnight!” and judging her.

(not like people didn’t do that all the time.)

  
  


quietly, she brings her thoughts back to her surroundings.

  
  


_oh, look._ she glances towards a building in the distance. _there’s the restaurant you pass by every day. on the way home._

the lights were off now, and the restaurant was closed.

well, it was midnight, so that was no surprise.

_on a side note,_ the girl thought, _since you’re already here, you should probably go home. the rain is getting far too heavy for any kind of walk, anyways. no matter what umbrella you have. _

quietly, she acknowledges that point with a slight nod.

so she clutches her umbrella tightly in her hand, adjusting her direction so that she faces the restaurant, its unlit rooms blending into the dull surroundings.

and as the rain pours down, dahyun continues on her walk, heading towards the building in the distance.


	3. i smile again cuz you're there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer than the others...
> 
> but anyways !! everything happens !!! it's fluffy and sweet and cute !!
> 
> i finally finished this fic but it's exam period and i probably shouldn't even have started it in the first place... but hey! you guys get fanfiction to read! i hope yall enjoy !!

_the rain hasn’t stopped yet,_ sana observes quietly, head still resting on her knees. her pink hair drapes down, covering part of her arms.

_how long has it been?_

she’s been waiting for so damn long.

the rain’s still pounding down, an endless cacophony of white noise, like the static from an untuned radio.

her patience is wearing thin. she feels like just getting up and walking away.

in the middle of this thunderstorm, in the middle of all these people rushing about, she’d just get up and walk the whole damn way home.

but of course she can’t do that, she’d get totally soaked, and her clothes would be all wet, and goddamnit she just had to wear a white shirt under her jacket, didn’t she?

the rain continues crashing down relentlessly, never pausing. sana’s minor rage passes. quietly, she leans back against the back doors of the restaurant, not minding the cold of the gleaming metal slowly spreading into her back.

she shivers.

_damn. it’s cold. _

she wonders whether anyone else is out, on a night like this.

anyone else she knows, at least. obviously all the people hurriedly rushing past are out.

why are all these people out at midnight, though?

_maybe there’s some kind of event, or a performance. _

_maybe some crazy popular group is touring. _

_I think itzy happens to be going on a tour right now._

_maybe that’s them._

sana entertains the idea for a while, before it gets boring and her thoughts travel to some other topic.

well, not like there were many topics for her thoughts to travel to.

she hums a song quietly, so softly that no one but herself can hear her, and sings it in her mind, waiting for the rain to lighten so that maybe she could go home without looking like she just took a shower with her clothes on.

but nope, the rain wasn’t looking like it was gonna stop anytime soon.

so sana gazes into the distance, thoughts wandering.

until she sees a familiar figure doing the exact same thing – wandering – but this time it's towards her. 

she carries an umbrella in her hand, the fabric decorated with soft pink swirls mixed with light lemon tones and ivory white. the strokes of colours twirl around the circular shape of the umbrella and meet in the middle, looking almost like a giant swirly lollipop.

her hair is curly and blonde, the light tone fading to denim blue at the tips. they match her jacket in colour, the navy locks blending in with the denim. glittering earrings match a silver hairpin and her jacket’s silver highlights, the stars spreading across her shoulders, shining bright in a sapphire sea.

it felt like that girl herself was a star, a glowing beacon of light in a dull universe.

the sole splash of colour in a black and white scene.

then the girl looks up, and their eyes meet.

wait a minute, isn't that-

sana’s widened eyes pull away hastily as she realises who she'd just been staring at for ten seconds straight.

_isn’t that dahyun?_

her mind races, panicking so much sana could already feel her heart beating in her chest.

_oh my god, dahyun saw me, she knows I was staring, how am I gonna face her after-_

“hey.”

* * *

dahyun had spotted the girl easily.

leaning against the metal doors, she was painfully obvious amongst the crowd, with her pink hair cascading down her shoulders, and her striking fuchsia boots. dahyun couldn’t help but glance at the girl.

and then she instantly recognized her.

sana. her good friend.

she’d looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. to be honest, she’d just planned to walk over, say a cheery hello, then talk for a while and leave. she was feeling pretty tired that night, and no matter how outgoing she was, she just knew that today wasn’t a social day for her. and it was midnight, too, of all times.

then she’d looked back, and saw sana staring at her, her pretty eyes wide.

then those eyes looked away and a slight blush bloomed like flowers on rosy cheeks.

dahyun stilled.

yeah, it wasn’t like she was gonna ignore her when they’d already seen each other.

she had some sense of decency, after all.

so she walked over to the jacket clad girl, umbrella still in hand.

“hey.”

she nearly stumbled over her words. even though it was just one word.

quietly, she cursed herself for being so awkward.

“do you… need some help?”

upon closer inspection, sana really did need some help. her clothes were slightly wet, and her jacket was spotted with drops of rain. did she go out… in the middle of a thunderstorm?

she subconsciously moved her umbrella over to cover the both of them, the candy-coloured fabric protecting them both from the heavy downpour.

“I think you might need an umbrella…” she murmured.

“do you want to share?”

* * *

sana watches as dahyun offers her a hand, the silver ends of the younger girl’s sleeves glittering in her vision.

her face felt hot. was she blushing? she wasn’t sure.

all she knew was that dahyun was… offering to share an umbrella with her?

“I… yeah- yeah, sure,” she murmurs, taking the other girl's hand.

slowly, she stands up.

now the two were huddled together awkwardly, face to face, standing under the small umbrella while the heavy rain thundered down around them. being taller, all sana could see was dahyun’s blonde hair, while all dahyun could see was sana’s… neck.

after about five seconds, the shorter girl looks away awkwardly, a pink blush spreading on her pale cheeks.

“we… should get you home." she murmurs awkwardly. "where do you live?”

“over there.” sana gestures towards where her house is. “I walked in one direction so it should be easy to get back.”

dahyun nods, a small smile lifting the edges of her lips. “okay, let’s go then.”

quietly, the two walked towards sana’s place, and if one had followed them, they would notice that slowly, the two began to drift closer together.

at some point, their shoulders touched.

neither of them noticed.

* * *

“my house should be right over there,” sana says softly.

the rain is lighter now, falling down to the ground with gentle taps, like a ballet dancer’s pointed foot gracefully coming to rest upon the floor of a stage.

dahyun can feel her heart quicken as the older girl looks over and gave her a warm smile. her right hand instinctively reaches up to pull at her jacket sleeve.

“oh, I, um, I guess I should leave now…” she murmurs hesitantly.

“ah, wait, don't forget your umbrella,” sana reminds her, offering the item in question back to dahyun who receives it lightly, holding it gently in her hand.

“th-thanks.”

“aw," sana giggles, in a sudden change of tone. "shouldn’t I be the one thanking you? i didn’t even get a chance to! you gotta stop overshadowing me, dahyun…”

the girl in question laughs. “ah, now that’s the sana I know.”

her face spreads into a soft smile. “we should catch up more.”

“yeah... yeah, we should.”

and then sana pulles dahyun into a hug, her arms wrapping around the younger girl’s waist.

her friend nearly gasps in surprise as her body meets sana’s.

“oh-“

sana smiles softly at her friend’s visible confusion. 

"this is for helping me get home." 

and being the skinship queen she is, she leans down…

and plants a kiss on dahyun’s forehead.

dahyun’s eyes widen even more.

“and this is for being really cool." 

sana can feel dahyun's heart knocking against _her_ chest now. she nearly laughs.

"bye, then," she murmurs instead, still smiling.

then sana turns around and skips off, leaving the younger girl still standing under her candy-coloured umbrella, face turning multiple shades of red.


End file.
